


Part of the Family

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I the part of the family you have an occasional threesome with, or... what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Family

Darcy knew what that particular sigh of Jane's meant. She _knew_. She knew that it meant that someone- Thor in this case- had found the particularly sensitive spot on the nape of Jane's neck with his mouth. It had been a long two years, and she loved Jane, so she had comforted Jane the best way she knew how.

She wasn't jealous, far from it. She was over-the-moon happy that her best friend had been reunited with her long, lost love. She just didn't want this to become a thing, all awkward and weird. They were obviously trying to keep it down, not that it really mattered with how thin the walls were. “I'm gonna go out and grab some dinner for everyone.” With as much food as Thor ate, it would take a while for wherever she went to make it all. “I'll be back in a bit.”

She kept her eyes glued straight ahead as she got up and left the living room where they were all watching TV together. She had to pass the couch on her way, and she didn't want to be creepy or anything.

The large hand closing around her wrist stopped her. Surprised, she looked down to see Thor was holding her with one hand, his other splayed across Jane's stomach while his lips were fastened to the back of her neck. She was on his lap, not even pretending that she was watching TV, her eyes closed tightly, one hand tangled in his long hair.

“Did you guys want something specific?” She'd been thinking curry- Thor _loved_ spicy food, but she was open to whatever.

Thor lifted his head and suddenly two pairs of eyes were locked on her, one brown, one intensely blue. There was no mistaking that they did want something, and it definitely wasn't curry.

“Isn't this...” Her gaze flicked between them. “Isn't this something we should talk about?”

“You're part of the family, Darce.” Jane's eyes were warm, dark, a gentle smile curving her lips.

“Okay, and I get that. But what does that mean? Like, am I the part of the family you have an occasional threesome with- which I'm totally down with, by the way- or I'm... What?” Thor still hadn't let go of her wrist, and she found herself focusing on the way his finger and thumb touched as he held her.

“It means, lovely Darcy, that you would be the same to us as we are to each other. That I would endeavor to earn your love just as our Jane has done. That we would...” Jane shifted off of him at that point and he stood, tugging her around the couch and against his chest. His eyes were bright and serious, seeming to see into her very soul. “We would share our lives, our hearts, our bed.” He took both of her hands in his and lifted them between him to press his mouth against the knuckles of each in turn. His lips caught against her skin, and there was a flash of wet heat that could only be his tongue.

“Fuck,” Darcy breathed, slightly weak in the knees. She glanced over to where Jane was standing slightly off to the side, her expression somewhere between encouraging and reassuring. “No wonder you chased him down.”

“Right?” Yeah. Jane totally understood.

“What say you?” She looked back to see his eyes were burning into hers, her hands still hovering up by his face.

There was nothing but reassurance as she looked at him. “Um...” Well... Stranger things had happened. And she did genuinely love Jane and like Thor. “Yeah. I mean, you know... Give it a shot.”

He leaned towards her, slowly enough to give her time to back away if she wanted. She didn't though, she held her ground until his mouth was on hers, his mustache tickling along her upper lip. He explored her mouth with his tongue until her head threatened to spin away, his hands releasing hers to gently cup her face as she clutched at his shoulders.

When they parted, Darcy shot another glance at Jane, who was nodding with a commiserating sort of look on her face. “I know. I ordered some food, they'll be here in a bit. This way, we get to eat, and no one has to go anywhere.” She hadn't even heard Jane on the phone- apparently she'd been a little caught up.

Thor released Darcy and settled himself back down on the couch. Jane immediately moved back to take up her spot on one of his wide thighs, and she gave Darcy a look of pure invitation.

“There is plenty of room for both of my ladies,” Thor assured her.

Well, fuck it, in that case. She sank down on his other leg, turning slightly to rest her cheek against his shoulder.

They cuddled there like that until the door sounded. Darcy untangled her legs from Jane's, getting up to go and pay the delivery person and get the food. By the time she came back into the living room, Thor and Jane had rearranged themselves, Jane sitting beside him instead of on him. It would probably be considerably more difficult to eat in a big cuddle pile.

Darcy sat down on Jane's other side and doled out the food. They all ate, and then watched TV for a little bit longer. After a while, though, Jane looked over at Darcy. “We're going to bed. You're welcome to join us, but if you're not ready for that, that's fine, too.” She leaned over and gave Darcy a quick kiss before standing, stretching her arms up over her head.

Thor gave Darcy an inviting smile, then followed the petite scientist to their room.

She stared after them for a moment, then set about getting the flat all ready for the night. When everything was locked up or put away, she went into the bathroom and got _herself_ ready for the night.

The door to Jane and Thor's room was open a crack. She pushed it open more, enough to see they were lying side-by-side on the bed, making out in an unhurried way. Jane's shirt was off, it looked like, as was Thor's, but they seemed content with their lips together, hands mostly still as they held each other.

She thought she was being quiet, but Thor pulled away a little and turned to look up at her. He lifted his hand from Jane's hip and held it out in invitation. She didn't need to be asked twice. Darcy pulled off her shirt and tossed it on the floor to catch up, her glasses going on the bedside table before getting on the bed and cuddling up behind where Jane was lying on her side.

This was familiar territory- pressing herself up against Jane's back, brushing her hair out of the way to press open-mouthed kisses across the back of her neck. She was rewarded with _that_ sigh, the same sigh she'd heard earlier in the living room, and Darcy's lips curved into a smile against Jane's skin.

They were kissing again, so Darcy skimmed her hands up the other woman's back and around over her ribcage to unhook her bra. Jane made a little noise that Darcy took as encouragement as her fingertips brushed over a soft nipple. She didn't have much room to work with Thor _right there_ , but she tweaked and teased until Jane was squirming against her, her nipple a tight bud.

Darcy let her hand slide down over Jane's torso, down to where her jeans were buttoned up. She got the jeans unbuttoned and slipped her hand inside, under the denim, under the satiny fabric of Jane's panties to where she was already wet. Darcy shifted a little to get a better angle and then found Jane's clit, rubbing her finger back and forth over it.

She heard her, well, her girlfriend gasp, heard Thor's answering hum of approval. She swept her finger over and across until Jane was rocking against her hand, breathy little moans escaping from her nose. And then she was boneless, sagging back against Darcy, sucking in a deep breath.

A slim hand closed around Darcy's wrist, stilling her before it became too much, and Darcy kissed Jane's bare shoulder, sliding her hand back out. Instead of letting her go, though, Jane drew her hand up and up and then Darcy felt a broad tongue wrapping around her finger, drawing it into the wet heat of Thor's mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Darcy breathed, burrowing her face in the back of her girlfriend's neck. The way he was sucking on her finger was pretty much obscene, it sent pulses of heat straight down to her clit like the two were somehow attached. After a moment, though, he released it with a wet pop, and she took the opportunity to scoot back a little, pressing Jane down onto her back between them.

The other woman was flushed, still soft and glowing in the aftermath of her orgasm. Darcy was just bending down to press a kiss to one pale shoulder, when Thor's solemn voice pulled her attention back up. “Will you?”

“What?” She glanced up to see him looking at her very seriously. “Will I what?”

“Fuck?” The dark heat in his eyes belied the steadiness of his tone. “Let me sink myself deep inside your sweet quim as you make our Jane dance on the end of your tongue?”

“Jesus!” Darcy exclaimed, her gaze dropping to the brown eyes beside her- a very knowing pair of brown eyes. “How the fuck do you ever get any work done?” She'd seen Thor spend a minute whispering things in Jane's ear in the lab, seen Jane go bright fucking red, and if this was any indication of what was being said, she was surprised she hadn't seen their girlfriend climb him like a stripper pole right in the middle of work. Jane was grinning. “Scoot up. I don't want you wearing pants anymore.”

Jane lifted her hips up, letting Darcy work her pants and panties off and drop them carelessly over the edge of the bed. She shifted back on the pillows until she was reclined against the head of the bed, and Darcy moved over until she was kneeling between Jane's legs. Before she could lean over, though, Jane arched an eyebrow. “If I'm not wearing pants, you shouldn't either.”

Well, that was a fair point. Darcy undid her own skinny jeans and stood up right where she was to shimmy out of them and her panties. The shimmy seemed to have caught the attention of both of the other people in the room, and she sank back down to the bed a little self-consciously.

“You two should kiss,” Jane announced, her eyes still focused on Darcy. “'I am pretty much ready to go, and you've hardly been touched.”

Thor moved a little closer, one arm going around Darcy's back so that when he went up on his knees, he drew her up against his body. There was nothing slow or gentle about his kiss this time, and when he sucked her tongue into his mouth the same way he had with her finger, she moaned into him.

She was a little unsteady when at last she pulled away, and found Jane was watching them, palming her own breasts and plucking at her hard nipples.

Darcy turned back towards the other woman, bracing herself on her hands on either side of Jane's body and leaning down into her for another kiss. Jane's lips were softer, but no less hot as they moved against her own.

She slipped her mouth away, down over her girlfriend's jaw and down the side of her neck, making an open-mouthed trail down to one pert breast. She felt Thor's hands running gently over her body, tracing out her curves as she settled down to suck one taut nipple into her mouth. When she flicked out her tongue, Jane gasped, and Darcy felt a large hand smoothing down over her ass and continuing down between her legs, urging them apart. As she nipped and sucked, a blunt finger circled her clit, drawing out pleasure until her quiet moans were vibrating out along Jane's skin. She felt Jane gripping her hair, pulling just a little.

When she felt his thumb push slowly into her slick pussy, she came up for a deep, shaking breath. She felt him pull her back onto her knees, his hands on either side of her hips, and then the wide head of his cock was nudging against her soaked entrance. He was big. He had to push in a little and withdraw, going further and further each time until at last she could feel his pelvis cradling her ass.

“God, that's...” _Full_. She felt stretched wide around him.

“Your cunt is so tight, lovely Darcy. Do you wish me to be gentle?” When she shook her head, she could hear the smile in Thor's next words. “Then attend our Jane, and I will fuck you until you scream.”

Darcy dropped to her elbows between her girlfriend's legs, hands coming out to part the flushed lips with her thumbs. Jane's clit was swollen, red, and she gently flicked her tongue against it, making Jane arch towards her.

She settled down to eat her girlfriend out, darting the pointed tip of her tongue against the hot bundle of nerves, tasting the salty musk that was _Jane_ . When Thor eased himself back and then rammed himself forward, her mouth jolted against Jane's sex, and Jane _squealed_. He did it again, and again, setting up an almost brutal rhythm, and Darcy locked her lips around the tiny bead of flesh, sucking so that she wouldn't catch her teeth on delicate skin.

It was a little difficult, but she managed to shift as Thor pounded into her, slipping one finger into Jane's hot pussy, letting his momentum carry through so that she was fucking her with her finger, too.

Jane was mewling, her head rolling back and forth on the bed as she bucked up against Darcy. Darcy was having trouble keeping up her attention to Jane and rocking back to meet Thor, but he didn't seem to mind, simply gripping her hips tightly enough that it would probably bruise and fucking himself into her.

Darcy felt the hot velvet walls clenching around her finger, a full-throated cry filling the room as Jane came. She eased back a little so she didn't overwhelm the other woman with sensation, concentrating instead on each delicious thrust from behind her. It wasn't enough, though, not enough friction where she needed it.

Thor seemed to sense what she needed, though, one hand slipped from her hip and down over the curve of her belly until he was rubbing over her clit again, tight circles that sent her pleasure spiraling out of control. She dropped her head to rest on Jane's thigh as her orgasm broke, flooding her limbs with warmth and leaving them threatening not to hold her up anymore.

He didn't even slow down, it was almost too much. But as soon as she came down from her high, she moved over again until she fastened her mouth over Jane's flushed, wet flesh again, licking and sucking until Jane was writhing under her again.

This time when she slipped her finger deep inside Jane's pussy, she crooked it up, sliding along until she found the spot that made Jane start keening. It took longer for Jane to fall apart again, especially since Darcy was having a hard time concentrating with Thor's finger slipping over her clit, but this time when she gasped her release, her muscles clenching around Darcy, she collapsed with the bonelessness of being truly done. Darcy withdrew, resting her head against the bed when Jane moved up a little to give her room.

It wasn't long, though, until Thor withdrew as well. She started to protest until she was abruptly flipped over. He lifted her pelvis up with one hand spread under her ass, pulling her legs up to rest against his shoulders. He fed his cock into her again with the other hand as he knelt between her legs, and she couldn't help but watch as the wide column of flesh disappeared into her. He started fucking her again immediately, her ass slapping audibly against his thighs. This angle had the head of his cock running over her g-spot until she was practically seeing stars. “Just- oh god! Just like that!” She couldn't watch anymore, it was too much- her head fell back, eyes tightly shut.

Wet heat engulfed one of her nipples in gentle suction, and she could feel Thor's thrusts start to grow erratic. Someone was touching her clit again, and this time she really did scream when she came, and she felt Thor stiffen as she clenched around him, his own orgasm following quickly after hers.

They lay together in a sweaty pile, the room filled with the sounds of harsh breathing. “Well,” Darcy said after a little bit, her fingers intertwined with Jane's, her head against Thor's chest. “That was fun.”

“Will you stay with us tonight?” Jane asked, and Darcy nodded.

 


End file.
